To Know You
by kayelyn
Summary: He had been following her, watching her, for the last five years. He needed to know her,everything there was to know. It was time to unravel the mystery of the Shikon Miko.
1. Watching You

A/N: This will be a long running drabble series. How long? No idea. I don't even know what's going to happen with this mysterious plunnie of mine. Hope you enjoy!

_All chapters will be between 100-500 words_ max_._

Disclaimer for fic: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takehashi, and I do not profit from the making of this fanfiction.

...

He watched her from afar, just as he has always done, ever since that fateful day in his father's tomb.

Never had he been so disrespected. Never had he been so intrigued.

Since that day, he swore that he would know all there was to know about the woman called Kagome.

After all, it is best to know one's enemy.

But is that what she was an enemy?

He no longer knew.

After five years, he was still no closer to figuring out the puzzle that was the miko.

Sesshomaru was determined that this year, he would unlock the mystery.


	2. Wondering About You

...

He is back again, not that he ever really leaves.

For five long years he has been her constant shadow.

She doesn't understand how no one else notices.

He never hides his aura. Was he really that cocky to think that she would not feel him?

Kagome was not sure how she felt about his awkward voyeuristic tendencies towards her.

She wasn't afraid, that much was certain. His presence has never been threatening as far as she knew.

Why was he following her? Did he have nothing better to do?

Whatever the reason, she would put an end to it.


	3. Who Are You?

...

To the untrained eye, Sesshomaru appeared to be sleeping, but all of his senses were trained on the Shikon Miko.

He knew what she liked and what she didn't, that she cared more about others than she ever would herself, that she was intelligent, as well as innumerous other things about the miko.

He wasn't privy to her private thoughts, her wants, her desires, the other half of who she was.

It had become an overwhelming urge to know what made her… her.

He felt her presence leave behind the insufferable half breed.

This was just the opportunity he needed.


	4. You Knew?

...

Kagome walked to the edge of the cliff and waited. She could feel him coming towards her at an incredible speed.

He landed softly beside her, but she did not look at him.

"Have you found what you are searching for, Sesshomaru?"

The austere mask he always wore dropped, shock clearly written on his face and aura.

She knew.

Oddly, Sesshomaru felt pride in the knowledge that she was powerful enough to detect him, though he had gone through great lengths to hide himself.

As a reward for her prowess, he decided to honor her with an answer.

"No."


	5. Humble, You?

...

Kagome slowly turned her head and appraised the demon beside her.

She was shocked of his admittance to what, to him, must be a calamitous defeat.

Not only had he not found whatever he was searching for, he was also outwitted by a human.

Before she could stop it, she let out a small giggle.

Amber eyes narrowed.

"What is it that you find so amusing, Miko?"

Kagome took a calming breath before looking at him once more.

"I apologize; I did not think that you would admit to failure."

He grunted.

"This one has not failed in his task yet, Miko."


	6. For Who You Are

...

Sesshomaru had always prided himself on being a pragmatic youkai. There is no room for emotions when one rules a large portion of Japan.

Therefore, he was unnerved by the notion that wanted to know the diminutive human woman at his side for no other reason than just to know her.

Not because she was a potential threat, not because she had thwarted him at every turn, but because _he_ wanted to know her.

It was foreign concept, one he was not sure he was completely comfortable with.

"You will tell me everything I wish to know, Miko."


	7. You Will Not Win

...

Kagome stared at the demon lord, flustered.

_This_ was the Sesshomaru she knew, cold and domineering.

How was it possible to be so irritated, yet oddly attracted, to such an individual?

Kagome wasn't a fool. She would have to be blind to not notice the raw male beauty that was Sesshomaru, but that did not mean she had to react to it.

She was too old for such high school-esque nonsense.

Steeling herself she asked, "What is it you wish to know, Sesshomaru?"

She watched him watching her. His eyes bored into hers, and she tried not to fidget.

"You."


	8. Shocked By You

...

To say that she was stunned would be an understatement.

She was flummoxed, bewildered, and pleased beyond all reasoning.

So much for not allowing him to affect her.

To her utter horror, she blushed.

_Damn him._

"M-me?" she squeaked.

She hated how weak she sounded. This was entirely his fault.

He was not supposed to want to know anything about her.

He was not supposed to acknowledge her whatsoever.

How _dare_ he do this!

Sesshomaru watched in immense amusement at the now floundering miko.

It was amazingly easy to shake her.

His eyes glowed; he now had a new game.


	9. Amused By You

...

He was highly amused, she knew it.

She didn't know why. Hadn't he been following her for years? Surely he has seen her in this state _at least_ once or twice.

Albeit, Kouga never made her feel so many conflicting emotions or so self-conscious.

And Inuyasha… well Inuyasha is an idiot.

Using all the relaxation techniques Miroku had taught her over the years, Kagome finally felt steady enough to face the demon that, with one word, knocked her world off kilter.

She stared into amber eyes burning with a curious intensity.


	10. Ensnared By You

...

For a moment, the world faded away.

No cursed trinket to search for.

No demented half demon to hunt.

No one trying to take her soul.

There was only her.

_And eyes that burned as bright as the sun_.

Kagome was unable to speak, thoughts failed her.

In that moment she knew she was doomed, whatever he wanted from her, whatever he had planned, would be her total undoing.

Never once had she felt fear in his presence, but she did now.

He was the predator, she the prey, completely ensnared.

Someone screamed her name, and the spell was broken.


	11. Drowning In You

...

He felt like he was drowning.

Her cerulean orbs held secrets, like an old tome begging for interpretation.

His chest tightened painfully.

_What was this feeling?_

Was she some sort of sorceress, able to manipulate those around her?

He balked at the thought, the woman before him was not capable of such deviousness.

But what was this feeling, why could he not look away?

For a moment, the first he can ever remember, he felt free.

Her screamed name filled the air, breaking the hold she had on him.

She looked away, confused.

He was gone before she glanced back.


	12. No Interest In You

...

Sesshomaru landed in a clearing a few miles away.

He sniffed the air, his lips curling in disgust.

_The wind witch._

"My Lord Sesshomaru," she said seductively, a coy smile upon her lips.

He was in no mood for her flirtatious ways.

"Hn. Leave me."

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

His eyes flashed, and he allowed poison to seep from his claws.

"_Leave_. _Me_."

She fled.

Why did he not welcome her advances? She was a powerful demoness, construct or no, and was of age and available, so why was he not interested?

An image of a woman with blue eyes flashed in his mind.


	13. Where Did You Go?

...

Kagome slowly made her way back to camp, her minds miles away with a certain Daiyoukai.

Why did he want to know her? She was no one special, a human amongst thousands of others.

Sure, she was the Shikon Miko, but her power was nowhere near the level of Kikyo's.

She time-traveled, which she will admit is interesting, but everything else…?

She knew her friends were concerned, her lack of exuberance noticeable.

She didn't bother to sit Inuyasha.

She barely played with Shippo, or talk with Sango.

She closed her eyes, seeking the peace only sleep could provide.


	14. Wounded By You

...

When Kagome woke the next morning, she pushed all thoughts about a certain youkai lord aside.

Her friends were relieved to have their Kagome back, making no references to her behavior yesterday.

She played with Shippo, giggled with Sango, and argued with Inuyasha.

Life was back to normal.

Two hours into their walk, she felt the pull of several jewel shards.

A large snake demon made its way towards them, eyes flitting between them before landing on her.

"You… give… me… the… shards," it rasped.

The demon flicked its tail towards her.

The last thing she remembered was excruciating pain.


	15. Can't Find You

...

Sesshomaru paced his study.

It had been over a week and he had not seen or felt the miko.

Where was she? Perhaps she returned to the era of her birth.

_Was she injured?_

He growled at himself. Why was he so concerned over some human female?

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken screeched as he barreled into the room, "My Lord Sesshomaru! That human brat-"

He grabbed the little kappa and threw him out the window.

He smirked as his vassal's screams faded away.

Once again back in control, he made a decision.

It was time to pay the damnable half-breed a visit.


	16. Inquiring About You

It did not take long for Sesshomaru to locate Inuyasha, with a quick burst of speed he landed in the clearing not surprised to find the half-breed waiting.

"What do you want, bastard? Come for me to chop your other arm off?" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru merely stared back and with a haughty sniff replied, "Do not mistake a momentary passing of luck for prowess, _brother._ I did not come to... quarrel with you this day."

"Keh! As if I would believe that!"

The demon lord raised his eyebrow in disdain. "Believe what you will, half-breed. I care not for your assumptions."

"Why you-"

"Inuyasha," Miroku interjected, placing a placating hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Perhaps it would be best if we find out exactly what Sesshomaru-sama has called upon us for. Surely if it was to fight he would have already drawn his weapon."

_Hn. It appears that at least one person in this group has intelligence._

The rest of the half-breed's pack slowly relaxed at the monk's words, but Sesshomaru did not miss the tightening of Inuyasha's hand around his sword as he feigned a non-threatening stance.

_It seems as if the whelp is learning. _

_"_This one comes to inquire the whereabouts of your miko."

A deafening silence answered him.

...

Please review! I am also asking for prompts. I find that when it comes to drabbles it is much easier for me to write with them. Thanks in advance!


	17. Lazy, You?

The disclaimer for this fic was a blanket one and can be found on the first chapter.

...

Sesshomaru knew that the silence was only the calm before the storm, and his battle hardened mind and body began to prepare for what he knew was going to be a violent reaction.

And was sorely disappointed.

"What-what do you want with Kikyo, you bastard?! You keep your filthy paws off her!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru found himself hard pressed not to roll his eyes, a reaction that he had learned from the miko in her dealings with the idiot that was his brother.

"I assure you, Inuyasha, that this one wants nothing to do with the previous miko. I do not like to dally with dead things, so I shall leave that disgusting vice to you."

Inuyasha spluttered, "Y-_you_!"

"Be quiet, Inuyasha," Miroku implored, "Lord Sesshomaru, since it is not Kikyo you are looking for, then I must give you our apologies for we are currently deprived of Kagome. She is... resting."

Sesshomaru angled his gaze to the monk. "Resting you say, Monk? The day has hardly yet begun. Surely the weakness of humans has not yet sunk so low."

"Why you! You leave Kagome-nee-chan alone, you-you-you _bully_!" A childish voice yelled.

The demon lord's eyes widened in surprised as the Miko's kit leapt toward him.

...

Shippo the Brave! LOL! So adorable. As always please review, and feel free to leave prompts. They are always much appreciated.


	18. Scolded By You

...

Sesshomaru dodged and caught the kit by his tail, slowly raising him to eye level and ignoring the shouts to release the child. He could smell the fear and feel the tremble in his small body as he appraised him, but the fire in his eyes remained. Sesshomaru found himself oddly pleased.

"You are brave, Kit, to attack one such as I. Tell me why you should not suffer the fate of those who do?"

Shippo squeaked, then flailed in Sesshomaru's grip. When he realized he would not get free, he rose his fearful eyes to met Sesshomaru's golden ones, "You were mean to my Kagome-nee-chan. Kagome-nee-chan told me that if I didn't have anything nice to say then to not say anything, and it's nice to talk about someone when they aren't here. And Kagome-nee-chan isn't _resting_, she was hurt!"

Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow at the kit.

_It seems as if the Miko has been teaching the kit manners. Pity she also taught him such a scolding tone._

"Mind your tone, Kit." He replied dismissively as he set the child down.

Sesshomaru turned and left the clearing, he had everything that he needed.

There was only one place the miko would go if she was injured.

_The Bone Eater's Well._

_..._

Out of the mouth of babes! XD And yes, for those that noticed that is a very loose, and I do mean _loose _paraphrasing from one of Lyra's fics. Cookies go to those that know which one. More shortly!


	19. Did We Help You?

...

The group in the clearing stood in stunned silence at what had just transpired.

"What the _hell?"_ Inuyasha whispered, stating the thought on everyone's mind.

Sango knelt down and put her hand on Shippo's stiff shoulder, "Shippo? Are you alright?"

Shippo looked up at her, his form quaking, "I'm not-I'm not _dead_?" He whispered.

Miroku let out a quiet chuckle, "No, no you are not. I think, Shippo, that you are one of the few beings who have crossed Sesshomaru that can claim that."

"What the _hell?"_ Inuyasha interjected.

Miroku stroked his chin and continued as if Inuyasha hadn't spoken, "I wonder though, why that is. Lord Sesshomaru is not known for _leniancy _nor to ignore the chance to strike out at Inuyasha. And what exactly was he wanting with Kagome?"

At Miroku's words, Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor.

"Keh, who cares what was up that icicle's ass this time. It's not as if the bastard can get to her anyway, and if he tries anything when she gets back," Inuyasha smirked and stroked Tetsusaiga, "He will meet my Wind-Scar. Now come on! We've already wasted enough time, we need to get back to looking for the shards!"

"Like that is going to happen with Kagome-nee-chan at home," Shippo mumbled, earning a glare from Inuyasha.

"Yes, Inuyasha, perhaps we should head back to Edo and wait for Kagome." Miroku said, "Surely with Sesshomaru wanting to know where she is can only lead to trouble.

"As if H_is Highness-I Shall Not Sully Myself With Humans_ cares where Kagome is at. He probably only wanted her so he could my sword! Now I'm not telling you again, let's move out!"

The members of the pack started to gather their things, each lost in their own thoughts hoping that this time Inuyasha was right.

Miroku glanced back in the direction he knew the well to be in, a questioning glint in his eyes.

_Perhaps, Sesshomaru-sama, we have given you exactly what you were wanting all along._

_Kagome, may the Buddha watch over you._

...

Dun Dun Dun!


	20. Coming To You

A/N: This will be the last update on this story for the night. After this I will be updating a chapter of Pull then I will be getting to work on the next chapter of HTK. Thanks for the reviews! It's nice to finally feel like I'm back in the swing of things. Hopefully, it will last.

...

Sesshomaru glided into the clearing that held the Bone Eater's Well, his every sense trained on tracking the half-breed he was sure that was coming. He waited impatiently a safe distance away from the well, not wanting the altercation that was sure to come to destroy the miko's passageway.

Sesshomaru stood, incredulous, at the feel of Inuyasha's youki heading the opposite direction

_Is no one planning on behaving the way that they should?_

He slowly made his way over to the decrepit well, placing his hands on the lip. He could feel the power emanating from it, the rise and fall reiki that didn't burn, the pull of something _other_, and a the boiling swirls of- _youki_?

Whoever the Miko was, _whatever _the Miko was, it was clear that she had the blessings of many a power.

_Interesting._

He knew, of course, from his reconnaissance of the miko that only Inuyasha and herself were allowed passage. However, when he leaned in closer, pushing his energy against the well, instead of being repelled he was embraced by its power, _welcomed _by it.

Curiosity, something that Sesshomaru had never been able to control, took hold of him.

He leapt into the darkness.

And as the blue waves of power surrounded him, caressed him lovingly, there was only one thought on his mind.

_Soon, Miko. _

_Soon._

...

As always, please review and feel free to leave prompts. I will be starting on my love MissKatt's Challenge for February, but one can never have enough prompts.


End file.
